The Hawke and the Kitten
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: A collection of Ficlets from various character's viewpoints on Hawke and Merrill's relationship.


_Author's Note: This was prompted for me: Various viewpoints about you OTP's (F!Hawke/Merrill, F!Amell/Leliana, M!Trevelyan/Josephine)._ _I already finished_ _Trevelyan and Josephine,_ _and this one is Hawke and Merrill. Amell and Leliana are next up._

 _If you want to prompt me for a story, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or search for greyassassin24 on Tumblr and go to the prompts tab._

Isabela

Isabela gives a whistle at Hawke when she comes into the Hanged Man, a sway in her walk and a ridiculous smile threatening to break her face.

" _So_..." Isabela teases in her sultry voice. "Who got herself laid last night?"

Hawke chuckles, and orders drinks for both of them. "Why, I believe it was Ser Hawke." She laughs. "Good for her, she always has a stick up her arse."

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Hawke winks at her. "I'll tell you if you can guess."

"It's Merrill."

Hawke laughs. "Wow, that was fast."

"I've been giving her seduction tips all month."

Hawke throws an arm around Isabela, and smiles. "Well, thank you then."

Isabela winks back at Hawke. "My pleasure." A moment passes. "So?" Hawke looks over and meets her gaze. "How was it?"

"Isabela, don't ask me for details..." Hawke groans, having been expecting this.

"Oh come on Hawke. I'm the only reason she had the balls to feel you up. So, out with it. Did she curl your toes? Your fingers clench? Explore your Deep Roads?"

Aveline

A knock comes at the door, and Hawke enters the office of the Guard-Captain.

"Morning, Aveline." Hawke's voice is warm and happy, missing it's usual sarcastic edge.

"And to you." Aveline smiles, and inclines her head a little. "So, I hear you and Merrill are together now."

Hawke looks baffled. "You have? From who?"

Aveline laughs. "For the last two days I've been knee deep in reports of a noble woman and an elf, and I quote, _'loudly fornicating and giggling'_."

Hawke laughs so hard that her sides hurt.

Anders

Merrill hears the door to the estate open, and rolls out of bed, throwing on the dark green silk house robe that Hawke bought for her, and goes running to greet her Hawke.

Her and Anders are in the main hallway talking about something, but Hawke turns when she hears Merrill's little feet making whisper noises against the floors of liquid Amber, and gives a laugh, meeting Merrill in an affectionate hug.

"Hey sweetie." She laughs. "Miss me?" Merrill nods. "Missed you too." She lets go, and smiles at Merrill. "I have to get something for Anders, but then you and I can go to bed."

Merrill smiles in response, and Hawke goes to get whatever it is she needs for Anders.

""So," Anders says after a minute of awkward silence between the two of them. "I've heard you've moved in with her."

Merrill nods. "That's right."

"That was an awful idea, but you make sure you treat her well."

Merrill folds her arms. "Excuse me?"

Anders shakes his head. "You'll wind up hurting her, one way or another. It's what your kind does."

"Why do you only do this to me?" Merrill was exasperated. "Are you jealous?"

He sighs. "You act sweet, and I think you mean well, but I've known Blood Mages. You'll never choose her over your demon."

"Anders!" Hawke calls from the other room. "If you don't shut up right now, I'm not going to let you hide from Templars in my basement any more."

Fenris

Fenris stares in pain when Hawke and Merrill start kissing in their booth in the Hanged Man, the human pulling the smaller woman into her.

Hawke was his only friend, and he had developed feelings for her that she had either never picked up on, or never acknowledged, and this witch was bound to hurt her.

And he would be there when she did.

Varric

Varric motions, and Hawke sits down beside him. "Hey, Hawke. How's things?"

Hawke smiles at him. "It's been rather quiet. The Qunari have been oddly silent, the gangs have been wiped out for the moment, no Templars trying to investigate me. Overall, it's been the best week in years."

Varric chuckles. "And I take it that you and Daisy getting together has only made that better?"

"You heard about us, hm?" Hawke laughs.

"Oh, please." Varric has a mischievous smile. "Hightown's been buzzing like a hornet's nest about you, and I've had to pay off half the gardeners in the city to keep quiet about Daisy taking their flowers."

"So that's where Merrill keeps getting those bouquets." Hawke laughs. "I was wondering how she got so many of them so fast."

"Listen." Varric sets his hands on the table, and met Hawke's eyes. "As you friend, I feel like I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't say something." Hawke was silent, listening intently. "Merrill is a sweet girl, but there's a whole lot of crazy in that little package."

Hawke smiles a little warily. "In all the time I've known you, when have I ever given you the impression that I was turned _off_ by crazy?"

Varric laughs. "Okay. Point taken."

Leandra

"Mom!" Hawke calls, and Leandra turns, a basket of laundry in her hands. "Have you seen Merrill? I haven't seen her since we came back from the store. Bodahn says she hasn't gone through the front door, but I can't find her anywhere."

Leandra shakes her head. "I haven't. I'm sorry sweetie."

Hawke shakes her head. "Ah, she's probably gone off to see Isabela or something. Let me know if she comes home."

Leandra nods, and turns to put away the laundry. When she opens the closet, she shrieks and drops the basket in her arms, clothes pouring on the floor.

Inside is a tiny Dalish elf who falls out and onto the floor beside the clothes.

"Ma serannas!" Merrill gasps, having been running out of air in the closet.

Leandra's heart is pounding, having been completely shocked by the unexpected appearance. "H-how did you get in my closet?"

Merrill shakes her head. "I don't know." She shakes her head in disbelief, standing up. "I was putting groceries from the store away, and my mind was wandering, mostly thinking about Adrianne and how nice she is to me, and how cuddly she is, and how we beautiful she is, and..." She smiles. "And I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Leandra breaks down laughing, and hugs the tiny elven girl.

Merrill

Rain patters on the roof, and distant lightning flashes in the windows as it's thunder echoes throughout the Hawke estate.

Merrill is awake and laying in bed beside her Hawke late at night, looking out through the soaked windows at the bright flashes of electricity exploding in the distance. She loves rain, and she loves feeling the warmth of Hawke beside her.

Hawke stirs, and tightens an arm around Merrill's waist. "Merr?" Her voice is sleepy. "You awake?"

"Yes, Ma Vhenan." She says softly, gently caressing her lover's side. "Go back to bed."

"I love you." Hawke mumbles.

"I love you too, my heart."


End file.
